cwamilitarysquadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 10 Dumb Inventions (Military Wise)
Introduction: Throughout history countries and cultures have settled their issues by killing other countries and cultures. Some of these ways were gruesome and bloody. Some of these ways were ridiculous and failed tremendously. Enough said. 1. Infantry Armor- World War 1 The way it played out was this way: Hundreds upon hundreds of soldiers would run out of trenches and be killed. Only a few would survive and then take over an enemy trench. The French soldiers (who lost the most) wore light blue uniforms that made them easy targets for German troops, wearing dark black and grey uniforms. So, the French and British made this wonderful armor that would allow troops to charge around and get shot up, yet at the same time survive. This didn't work, the first time it was tried two hundred troops were killed out of three hundred, and most of them died of starvation. Because, if you fall over wearing a bunch of lead you can't get up. 2. The Maginot Line This almost needs no explaining. So the French government to defend itself made a "unpassable" line in 1938 and called it the Maginot Line. It was made of steel and concrete and contained bombs and Howitzers and all those goodies. In 1940 all the French troops marched into the giant steel city and waited. So anyway, the Germans thought, "Huh, we can't go under it. Can't go through it. Can't go over it. Oh wait, yes we can we have planes, and bombs, and tanks, and more bombs! And even better we can go around it!" The end result was a wrecked Maginot line and another occupied country. 3. Davy Crockett Nuclear Mortar Don't launch nukes out of a small mortar.... just don't. 4. The German Mine Crusher During the end of the war the Germans were desperate. And, not to mention the country they were living in was paved with thousands upon thousands of mines. Every minute someone stepped on a mine. So, to clear up the mine problem they made a fifty ton tank looking thing that would just plow over the mines and by sheer pressure destroy them. The reason this would fail was because the machine would move... very... very... slowly. At roughly ten miles an hour, and the engine never started. Literally, it never started. After two months they filled it with grenades and tried to blow it up so the Americans wouldn't capture it. But guess what, it didn't blow up. So in a way, the mine proof tank did sort of do it's job. 5. The Scooter Cannon General: Lets mount a cannon on a scooter! Suck-up Soldier: Great idea! (One month later one soldier is left dead due to heavy recoil.) Lesson: If the recoil is strong and the weapon is bigger than the vehicle, don't mount it.) 6. Das Chauchat If you stuck an over sized hair curler on a stick and called it a gun that would be a Chauchat Gun. The Chauchat was developed by the French early on during the First World War and jammed constantly leading in many deaths across the front. Because if you can't figure it out, having a weapon is fairly important. The Chauchat's creator called it the, "savior for any good soldier" but it's hard to think that if it blows your arm off and can't keep you safe from a rat. (cough cough, stupid, cough) (THIS IS NOT FINISHED, I DO NOT WISH FOR ANY EDITS TO BE MADE AT THIS TIME! THANK YOU. Category:Info